Aimer tue
by flower black
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort est mort et que le Survivant ne sait plus... Quoi faire, quoi dire... Il lui reste une certitude : Qui il aime. Et il s'avouera dans des circonstances peu recommandables... OS HPDM drame.. Ai rajouté une suite !
1. Aimer tue

**Disclamer :**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, pas plus que les lieux. Seul ce que j'en fais m'appartient, et je le fais par pur plaisir, celui de voir mes deux chouchous ensemble ('fin, le Harry de J.K, j'ai un peu de mal avec ses crises d'ado pré-pubère, mais bon...)

**Avertissement :** Pour tous les irrascibles irrespecteux bornés qui ne comprennent pas que l'amour n'a pas de sexe, étant donné que cette histoire est un Drarry, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour... Pour ceux qui ne sont pas forcément à l'aise avec de grandes démonstrations de tendresse autres qu'une tappe sur l'épaule, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de grand débordement. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec les histoires de mort ou de suicide, je vous déconseille d'aller plus avant.

Pour ceux qui restent !

Enjoy !!

**Aimer tue...**

Une Plume à Papote glisse sur un parchemin vierge perdu au milieu de pages déjà noires d'encre. L'amas de parchemins s'étale sur le sol de la salle de bains, alors qu'un jeune homme brun prostré dans la baignoire ouvre son coeur, les yeux vides emplis de larmes.

_... Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je souffre de ne pas pouvoir t'aimer. Je ne me retrouve plus dans ma vie... Voldemort est mort, j'ai rempli mon rôle ; rien ne peut plus me contraindre à vivre dorénavant. À quoi bon, t'aimer, si ça me tue._

_Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vécu tant de morts et survécu tant de fois, pour en arriver là, à vouloir m'éteindre. L'Amour, qui m'a servi à vaincre mon ennemi de toujours, me détruit maintenant._

_Tout ça pour ça. Tout ce sang versé, toutes ces horreurs commises, toutes ces tortures effectuées... Tous ces morts, que je pourrais rejoindre en un claquement de doigts, en un sort. Ça sert d'être puissant, finalement... J'ai même réussi à inventer ma mort. C'est un beau sort, tu sais, sa formule est si pleine de sens pour moi..._

_Je suis pitoyable, hein ? C'est digne d'une Pouffsouffle énamourée de première année. Et je suis un Gryffondor. Le courage de vivre me quitte depuis quelque temps, maintenant. De toute façon, à quoi m'attendre mis à part ton mépris ? Et je ne veux certainement pas de ta pitié. Je préfère encore que tu me haïsses... Ne dit-on pas qu'entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas ? Je me suis accroché à ça longtemps... Mais maintenant, ça ne me suffit plus... Quand je vois haine et mépris affiché sur ton visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y a derrière ce masque de glace, d'airain. Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lire tes pensées ; savoir si tu es le digne fils de ton assassin de père..._

_J'ai cherché, je t'ai observé longtemps à la recherche d'un indice, et je n'ai vu que tes bras blancs à la peau parfaite totalement immaculée... Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis fier de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été soulagé. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier._

_J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, même si tu avais du sang sur les mains. Mais tes doigts graciles sont toujours purs, exempts de tortures et de crimes. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu raison ; tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu veux faire croire._

_Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime !_

_Je ne sais même pas comment cette histoire a bien pu commencer. Un matin, je ne me suis pas levé en me disant que j'allais t'aimer, non... Mais je me suis rendu compte lorsque j'étais avec Ginny que j'aurais préféré être entre tes bras blancs. Protégé contre ton torse. J'en suis arrivé à provoquer les disputes, à vouloir qu'on se batte pour sentir ton corps tout contre moi..._

_Au début, j'ai presque cru déceler de la surprise dans tes yeux couleur d'orage. Et puis tu as frappé plus fort, et je fixais mes iris dans les tiens, immobile. Je ne voulais pas que mes mains rencontrent ton corps si doux. Pas comme ça en tout cas... Alors j'attendais que tu me frappes toujours plus, que tu reportes ta rage sur moi ; que j'aie au moins cette importance... Je voulais rester là, sous tes coups, toujours, jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique de mon propre sang. Mais on n'en est jamais arrivés là. Tu arrêtais toujours avant de me marquer, avant de me faire vraiment mal. Avant de me satisfaire... J'aurais pu mourir sous tes coups, pour que ton visage soit le dernier à s'imprimer sous mes yeux..._

_Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre comment j'en étais arrivé là. Pourquoi mes sentiments étaient aussi forts. Pourquoi j'avais envie de rire en pleurant ou de pleurer en riant chaque fois que tu posais ton regard haineux sur moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai une boule dans la gorge, qui ne s'envole jamais._

_Je m'amuse, je ris avec mes amis, je travaille. Je ne sais pas comment. Cela doit tenir de réflexes, d'habitudes innées imprimées au fond de moi. Personne ne sait. Et pourtant... Il ne doit pas être compliqué de voir que quand je fais des potions, je pense à toi. Que quand j'ai des devoirs de Métamorphose, je repense à toutes les fois où McGonnagall a pu te punir. Qu'en Botanique, je t'imagine lever un sourcil d'un air hautain, disant à la prof que jamais un Malfoy n'a mis les mains dans la bouse de dragon et que ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer !_

_Le pire, c'est le Quidditch... Je pensais qu'être sur mon Éclair de Feu me ferait toujours tout oublier, mais c'est raté... Dans ces cas-là, je ne pense seulement plus qu'à toi. Je vois ton visage dans le ciel, j'entends ta voix dans le vent, et je m'imagine que tes mains sur ma peau seraient aussi fraîches et douces que la caresse de l'air._

_Je deviens fou, tu vois. Fou d'amour pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas érotomane ; je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je ne demande pas grand-chose de plus, pourtant... Juste l'impossible... Juste toi..._

_Mais maintenant, cela n'a guère plus d'importance. Je t'ai raconté tout ça, toute ma vie, qui est une succession de danses avec la mort, qui se résume à toi, mais qui ne rime plus à rien... Je vais ranger toutes ces feuilles et te les faire parvenir, pour qu'au moins tu saches... La vie est belle, Draco, pour qui sait l'apprécier. Aime. C'est mon mot d'ordre. Même si au bout du compte aimer me tue, l'amour m'a créé et il m'a fait survivre. Aime. Aimer tue, mais aimer construit aussi..._

_Adieu mon amour, ou celui que tu ne seras jamais..._

_Je t'aime,_

_ Harry_

°0oo0°

Une magnifique chouette blanche au regard intelligent atterrit sur le lit vert et argent de la chambre du Préfet en Chef de Serpentard. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de lune sort de sa salle de bains privée, une serviette autour des hanches. Il a un haussement de sourcil : « Hedwige ? » La chouette hulule doucement, le regard triste. « Potter... » Le garçon exprime sa perplexité. Que lui veut son pire ennemi ? Il s'approche du volatile qui tend obligeamment sa patte. L'enveloppe est lourde, gonflée. Le blond la soupèse, vérifie le destinataire. La lettre lui est bien adressée. Il ouvre l'enveloppe et écarquille ses yeux gris, surpris. C'est la plus longue lettre qu'il ait jamais reçue. Cinq rouleaux de parchemin s'étendent devant lui. Il déroule le premier qui lui tombe sous la main : c'est le début de la lettre. La voix de Potter s'élève dans la chambre verte et argent. Ce sera l'unique fois, prévient-il. Si jamais le blond veut relire la lettre, il devra le faire seul. La voix du Survivant paraît sourde, étouffée. Lasse.

Le garçon décide d'écouter la suite ; il n'aura pas à lire de ses yeux, et cette voix l'apaise. Elle l'apaise mais lui fait aussi mal. Il se sent étrangement inquiet du ton employé ; la gorge semble comme nouée.

Il s'habille, prêtant une oreille attentive à la voix de son ennemi. La chouette est toujours juchée sur le lit, on dirait qu'elle pleure. Il y a une grande détresse dans ses yeux d'ambre depuis qu'elle entend la voix de son maître.

Le jeune homme est habillé, maintenant. Il s'est assis sur le matelas moelleux et écoute toujours, le visage de plus en plus livide à mesure que les parchemins s'affaissent sans vie... Il a l'impression d'assister à la vie de l'Élu. Il a l'impression de le comprendre, de vivre à sa place. Il a envie de pleurer pour tous ces morts, lui qui ne pleure jamais. De pleurer pour cette innocence gâchée, pour cette enfance jamais vécue et à jamais perdue. Il ressent la même culpabilité qui étreint le coeur de l'expéditeur de cette lettre. La culpabilité du survivant dont la vie jonchée de morts continue malgré tout. Il se sent mal. Il ne veut pas accepter l'évidence ; le Survivant lui écrit sa vie, car le Survivant ne veut plus survivre...

Et puis, il y a toutes ces allusions. Et puis, il y a la fin de cette lettre sans contresens possible à laquelle il est arrivé. Il y a cette déclaration. Il y a cet... amour. Il se sent coupable, encore : il est le dernier à pouvoir être aimé par Potter et à pouvoir l'aimer. Indirectement, l'Élu est responsable de la mort de Lucius Malfoy. Mais est-ce un mal ? Pourquoi accabler Potter d'une mort supplémentaire ? Après tout, lui-même n'a rien fait pour sauver son géniteur... Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à tuer son Mangemort de père, parce qu'il avait un tant soit peut d'estime pour lui, peut-être même d'amour. Mais maintenant que la guerre est finie, il se rend compte qu'il aurait souhaité faire plus qu'être neutre... Qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas se cacher. Il n'a pas de mort sur la conscience, mais il n'a pas de vie non plus. Juste un sentiment d'inachevé et d'impuissance...

Maintenant que la guerre est terminée et qu'une sorte de paix règne entre les sorciers, il a pensé que peut-être Potter accepterait cette fois son amitié. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère borné du Gryffondor. Sans compter les rancunes d'adolescents et la culpabilité de l'Élu. Élu qui a tué. Même si c'était l'ennemi à vaincre, l'Élu a du sang sur les mains. Potter et sa philosophie gryffondorienne ont été dépassés par les évènements. Et le jeune Malfoy est certain que pendant la guerre, le Survivant n'a été qu'une arme de plus ; le fer de lance de l'Ordre du Phénix. Finalement, le jeune homme blond est satisfait de ses choix. Non pas fier, mais à peu près satisfait. Il regrette certains de ses choix, presque tous, même, mais il est heureux de les avoir faits. D'avoir pu les faire. Potter, lui, n'en a pas eu le droit. Ses choix sont morts en même temps qu'est née sa destinée, c'est à dire avant que lui même ne vienne au monde. Potter est l'Élu, et un élu n'a pas de choix, juste le devoir d'être manipulé pour l'accomplissement de sa prophétie.

Le Serpentard aurait voulu connaître l'enfant perdu, le petit Harry noyé sous l'image de héros. Mais il ne sait plus. La déclaration à coeur ouvert change la donne. Il a peur de devoir quelque chose à Potter. Il n'a jamais eu d'amis ; juste des gens qui lui étaient utiles. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus. Quand est-il ? Potter ne lui apporterait rien, sinon un renversement de l'image des Malfoy. À quoi bon se lier à lui ? D'amitié, bien sûr. L'amour est proscrit. L'amour n'existe pas, l'amour rend faible. C'est une histoire à laisser aux femmes, les hommes n'ont pas accès à ce mystère. Surtout pas les Malfoy. Et puis c'est un homme, par Merlin ! Un homme...

Le jeune homme n'a jamais pensé à son ennemi en tant qu'homme, à vrai dire, mais toujours en tant qu'égal. Et le blond ne s'est jamais senti homme. Juste un copié-collé de son père, un fils d'aristocrate ayant une éducation et des devoirs. Et depuis quelques mois, le garçon ne se sent toujours pas homme, mais plus du tout Malfoy. Juste Draco.

La voix de Potter s'est tue. Le garçon blond est toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, il se repasse la lettre mentalement. Il relève la tête, sentant ses doigts humides. Le liquide sur ses mains n'est pas du sang. Transparent, salé. Des larmes.

Il a envie de rire de l'ironie. Lui qui n'a jamais pleuré pleure sur le sort de sa Némésis. Sa respiration se saccade, mais il ne hoquette pas. Les larmes glissent doucement et simplement sur ses joues, sans fioritures. Cela lui paraît naturel de pleurer, tout à coup. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais maintenant, ça lui fait du bien. Il regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Et il pleure, toujours plus. Encore. Pour son enfance perdue et celle de Potter. Pour la guerre et tous ses morts. Pour les crimes, pour les tortures. Pour l'horreur à laquelle il se bénit de pas avoir assistée. Il pleure pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et au bout d'un moment, il ne pense même plus. Son esprit est vide, son regard aussi, mais les torrents coulent toujours de sous ses paupières ouvertes sur l'évidence. Un instant, il songe à fermer les yeux pour tarir les larmes. Mais rien de semble l'empêcher de pleurer.

Et d'un coup, comme il avait commencé à pleurer, sans savoir, les larmes cessent de couler. Et Draco se dit que s'il reste prostré sur son lit, il se figera en statue. Si une seconde de plus, il reste à fixer le mur, plus jamais il ne pourra se lever, pleurer ou rire. Être heureux. Mais s'il reste encore quelques secondes, il pourra tout oublier. Sa jeunesse, la guerre, la mort. Potter.

Draco s'est levé. Il a décidé. Ce sera Potter. Il n'a pas grand-chose à lui donner, juste la vie, s'il arrive à temps. Draco court dans les couloirs froids et vides. Oubliée sa dignité. Il court. Oubliées les larmes qui sillonnent ses joues pâles et qu'il n'a pas pensé à essuyer. Un Malfoy ne court pas, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais Draco n'est plus un Malfoy. Juste Draco.

Il court, toujours. Puis il arrive enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. !elle hausse un sourcil sceptique devant sur air dépenaillé et son écusson de Serpentard tandis qu'il reprend son souffle. Il a les poumons en feu, mais il est décidé. Son but n'est pas encore atteint. Il balbutie difficilement un « urgence... vite... » Elle lui sourit avec indulgence et lui réplique que sans mot de passe il ne peut pas entrer. Il n'a pas la force d'être un Malfoy une dernière fois. Il n'a pas non plus la force d'être en colère. Et il sait que le temps lui est compté. Il s'affaisse, tombe à genoux. Il est tout près du but et l'entrée lui est interdite.

Les larmes qu'il pensait avoir épuisées se remettent à couler. « Potter... Harry... » Il ferme les yeux, le souffle coupé par sa détresse. Il entend un cliquetis et se redresse brusquement, les iris plein d'espoir. Le portrait a pivoté. C'est donc ça le mot de passe ? S'il avait le temps, il ricanerait de l'orgueil gryffondorien. Mais il ne l'a pas. La Grosse Dame ne semble pas heureuse de le laisser entrer, mais cela lui importe peu. Il se précipite dans le tunnel et arrive dans une salle rouge et or. Confortable et chaleureuse. Weasley et Granger discutent à côté d'une cheminée au feu ronflant. Potter avait raison, ils ne se doutent de rien.

Deux escaliers. Il prend celui de gauche, comme dans son propre dortoir. « Malfoy ! » La voix du rouquin lui parvient alors qu'il passe le premier palier. « Pas Malfoy ! Draco ! ». Il continue. Monte les marches quatre à quatre. Il arrive enfin au septième palier. Il déboule dans la chambre et la travers en courant, sans s'arrêter.

°0oo0°

La chouette s'envole, transportant la vie de Potter entre ses serres. L'Élu referme la fenêtre de la salle de bains et y appuie son front. Il fixe le point blanc qui disparaît rapidement derrière une tour, comme une étoile filante. Apparition éphémère. Il fait un voeu, même s'il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas une étoile filante. Et que cela ne lui sert plus à rien. De toute façon, le voeu ne sera pas exaucé. Trop improbable, trop impossible. Trop Lui. Il détourne le regard de l'endroit où a disparu la chouette et se retrouve à fixer la lune, sans la voir. En la regardant un peu malgré tout. Elle paraît lui sourire. La bouche de Potter se plisse en retour. C'est une belle nuit pour mourir. Il est heureux, il a envie de sourire. Il veut prolonger ce dernier instant le plus longtemps possible. Il se sent presque vivant, comme ça. Il regarde la lune, toujours...

La forme change devant ses yeux. Sans sans rendre compte, il a activé sa magie. Sa vision se trouble, se transforme. Ce n'est plus la lune, qu'il voit, mais une scène. _La_ scène. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir, mais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'observer. Et finalement, sa magie a décidé pour lui. Et il voit le jeune homme blond, de dos, en train d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier. Et il entend sa voix monocorde. Il se fait penser à Binns. Il sourit, mais les larmes coulent de nouveau. Malfoy n'écoute pas. Il s'en fiche. Il laisse la voix de Potter déblatérer dans la vide, et il n'écoute pas. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais reprend le contrôle de sa magie et tourne le dos à la fenêtre. Il n'est pas en colère, il savait. Mais il est quand même déçu...

Il s'affaisse contre le mur sous la fenêtre, se recroqueville, et il pleure. Encore. Ficu Gryffondor et son coeur d'artichaut. Il a envie de mourir. Plus que tout. Et cela devient une obsession. Mourir. Il n'a pas testé son sort, mais instinctivement, il sait que ça va marcher. Ça doit marcher. Il retourne dans la baignoire et s'y fait couler un bain brûlant. Il ne sent pas la chaleur, il frissonne. Augmente la température. Il est toujours habillé. Sa robe de sorcier noire flotte à la surface de l'eau. Blanc de l'émail et noir de la robe. Il lui manque une couleur...

Son sort ne lui dit plus rien ; trop facile, trop rapide. Il relève ses manches et regarde ses bras. Rouge. Mais rouge trop pâle. Il veut quelque chose de beau pour la fin. Mourir. IL se rappelle tout à coup, de façon totalement inopportune le thé qu'il a but ce matin. Sans touiller. Le nuage orange qui se disperse tout doucement du sachet noir dans l'eau chaud du bol blanc. Il éclate de rire en lançant un sort. Il ne pourra pas tomber plus bas ; de prendre pour un sachet de thé !

Il contemple le résultat de son maléfice ; une de ses veine vient d'éclater. Il n'a pas mal, pas de piqûre, pas de brûlure. Juste le rire voilé par les larmes. La douleur, il ne la ressent plus, plus maintenant. Pas après avoir expérimenté la torture sous toutes ses formes. Il relance le sort. L'autre bras, une autre veine. L'eau est chaude, il infuse. Plus qu'à attendre...

Il appuie sa tête contre la bord de la baignoire, serein. Un sourire lointain flotte sur ses lèvres. Il se sent si vivant ! Et pourtant déjà mort... L'entre-deux si jouissif que procure la douce agonie. IL ferme les yeux ; la lumière commence à l'éblouir et il n'a pas la force de l'éteindre. Des étoiles dansent sous ses paupières. Des milliers d'étoiles filantes. IL en profite pour faire de nombreux voeux. Fous, inutiles et tardifs, mais tellement pleins de vie. Il sourit toujours, de ce sourire compliqué, à la fois douloureux et heureux. Il est bien, il ne frissonne presque plus. IL n'a pratiquement plus conscience de son corps. Il est heureux. Les yeux clos, il sent la tête lui tourner. Mais il sourit, toujours. C'est agréable, confortable ; il s'endort.

°0oo0°

Lorsque Draco atteint enfin la porte de la salle de bains des Septième année de Gryffondor, celle du dortoir s'ouvre à la volée, claquant une nouvelle fois contre la mur. Weasley se tient dans l'embrasure, rouge de colère. Si Draco n'avait pas envie de pleurer, encore, il en aurait ri. « La fouine... » commence le rouquin. Mais Draco ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir : « Où est Potter ? ». La belette le regarde, ébarlué, la bouche ouverte. « En quoi ça te regarde, Malfoy ? ». Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner, son orgueil a repris le dessus. Weasley se rapproche, menaçant. IL répète la question. Cherche à savoir pourquoi le Serpentard poursuit son ennemi jusque dans son dortoir. Le garçon aux cheveux de lune ressent une pointe de jalousie. Cette amitié est belle, protectrice... Mais elle n'a pas suffit ! Weasley ne sait même pas. À quoi bon l'amitié alors ?

Le rouquin est à un mètre de Draco, maintenant. « Malfoy » grince-t-il, des éclairs dans les yeux. « Pas Malfoy... ». Draco a instinctivement pris un ton suppliant. Weasley le fixe, encore une fois surpris par sa réaction.

Draco profite de cet instant de répit pour ouvrir la porte et se précipiter dans la salle de bains. Il n'a que trop duré. Il n'a pas le temps de palabrer avec la belette. Ce dernier entre à sa suite et l'attrape par le bras, prêt à le sortir avec pertes et fracas. Mais tous deux se figent. La pièce envahie par la buée les met d'accord. Ils papillonnent des yeux avant d'apercevoir la forme noir qui flotte dans l'eau rouge de la baignoire.

Weasley lâche le bras de Draco, éteint. Le blond se précipite vers la baignoire, les larmes revenant à l'attaque. « Potter... ». Il pose une main sur la joue de sa Némésis. Froide, gelée. Il se penche vers le visage du brun. Un sourire flotte sur les lèvres, bleuies malgré l'eau brûlante.

Cette fois, Draco hoquette, il a une boule dans la gorge. « Va chercher de l'aide » hurle-t-il au rouquin qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Celui-ci tourne les talons et sort en courant. Draco ne le suit pas du regard, il est trop absorbé par la contemplation du corps devant lui; IL passe les doigts dans le cou de Potter, cherchant son pouls. « Harry... » murmure-t-il, la voix aiguë, la gorge nouée.

Il ne sent pas le coeur qui bat. Le sien aussi semble s'être arrêté. Il se penche encore vers son ancien ennemi. IL a enfin accepté l'évidence. Il ne veut pas le voir mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ni jamais. Il entre dans la baignoire. L'eau le brûle, mais il repousse la douleur.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort.

« Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort ! » supplie-t-il.

Il regarde l'état des bras. Il a quelques notions en médicomagie ; quelques sorts et il referme les blessures. Un peu. Pas complètement, mais il ne peut guère faire mieux. Il assoit le corps sans vie de Potter contre une paroi, se coince en face. Il observe. Avec les yeux. Puis les mains. Ses doigts se promènent sur le visage blanc et froid comme la glace. Le contact le brûle de l'intérieur. Les secours seront bientôt là. Il sera bientôt mis dehors. Il veut faire quelque chose. Mettre toutes les chances de Potter de son côté. Mais il a déjà fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, quoi d'autre ?

Une histoire lui revient. Un conte moldu, pour lequel son père avait puni sa lecture. L'idée qui s'impose à son esprit lui paraît absurde, hors de propos. Presque pécheresse. Mais au final, elle ne le dégoûte pas comme elle le devrait. Elle l'attire, plutôt, magnétique. Il décide d'essayer. Qu'a-t-il à perdre de toute façon ? Plus rien. S'il n'essaie pas, au contraire, il aura tout perdu. Il se rend compte que Potter est tout, pour lui. Son passé, son présent, et sans doute son avenir.

Alors avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'espoir de l'agonisant, il s'approche de Potter. De son visage. Son souffle balaie quelques mèches de cheveux. Son souffle s'accélère. Son souffle se bloque. Maintenant, lui aussi a besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'a rien à donner à Potter, mais Potter lui a déjà pris quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, semble-t-il. Potter lui a déjà pris son coeur...

Draco se rapproche encore. Ses lèvres atteignent enfin la bouche de Potter. Harry. Harry qui sourit toujours, figé. Harry qui ne respire pas.

Les secours arrivent. Draco se recule. IL se sent mal. Bizarre. Il sort de la baignoire, trempé. Lance un sort ; tout redevient sec. Ses vêtements, le sol, mais pas ses joues. Non, sur ses joues, les larmes coulent toujours sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Encore une fois, une brève fois, il s'empare des lèvres bleues et froides de Harry.

Les secours arrivent. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Les secours sont là.

.

.

.

Alors ?? aimé, pas aimé ? veut une suite ou pas ? Veut des réponses ? un hypothèse à proposer ?


	2. mais s'aimer construit

_**Note :**____**Pour ceux qui avaient aimé « Aimer tue... » (et qui ne l'ont pas encore oubliée, et attendent toujours la suite... (oui, en effet, ça réduit le nombre de beaucoup...)), voici sa suite en la présence de « ... mais s'aimer construit. ». Je précise tout de même qu'Aimer tue était au départ un OS, donc il peut se suffire à lui-même... À vous de choisir si vous voulez imaginer une suite à votre goût, ou pas de suite parce que Harry est décédé... Beeeerf ! Je ne garantis pas que cette suite, sur une note plus joyeuse plaira à tout le monde... C'est simplement mon avis, comme tant d'autres. Dooooonnc... Si vous voulez continuer à pleurer, ne lisez pas ça, parce que j'ai changé d'état d'esprit entre les deux parties du Two-Shot, donc ce sera pas mal de délires... Voilou...**_

_**Donc, enjoy, et à la fin, s'il vous plaît... Revieeeew... pleeeaaase...**_

_**P.S : à genoux, je vous supplie d'accepter mes humbles excuses pour pour un retard si conséquent... L'inconstance... Et puis, c'est tellement déprimant de n'avoir que si peu de commentaires, que ça ne me pousse pas au fesses... Mais bon, y a pas d'mal à s'faire du bien, alors, enfin, je m'y mets... Mais faut pas croire, hein, c'est pas que d'ma faute ! Nan j'vous jure, c'est mon ordi qu'a buggé (et en plus c'est vrai)... En tout cas, remerciez tous Temi-Chou, c'est ma rencontre avec elle (l'hallu, j'vous raconte pas !!) en chair et en os qui a fait que... Et aussi l'absence inespérée d'une prof... **_

_(et si vous voulez de la musique, pour accompagner, la première partie, facile, c'est Too Much Love Will Kill You de Queen, et la deuxième partie... euh.. The Show Must Go On de Queen aussi... mais il peut y en avoir d'autres, hein... Mais le principe, c'est de se dire que le spectacle continue, comme la vie, malgré les obstacles... Donc My Heart Will Go On de Céline Dion, ça marche aussi... vive Titanic, youhou !)_

**... mais s'aimer construit.**

Un _bip-bip_ monotone. Des murs blancs et une masse tiède sur sa main. Il essaie de remuer un peu, mais il est trop faible. Alors simplement, il tente de rouvrir les yeux, ébloui par la lumière blafarde. Il réfléchit, se remémore du pourquoi il est ici, _encore une fois_. Des larmes brûlantes coulent sur ses joues, comme si elles n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire, retraçant des sillons creusés depuis longtemps. Il a échoué ! Quelle déception...

Il a envie d'arracher tous ces fils qui l'entravent, l'oppressent et l'enchaînent. Il ne peut plus entendre ce moniteur. Il veut faire taire les battements de son coeur, hurler à en perdre la voix, à en perdre la raison. Hurler sa folie, sa douleur, sa rage... Hurler !! Mais même pas. Il ne peut pas. Hurler fait trop mal ; hurler, c'est trop dur, il n'a jamais su. Et maintenant sur ce lit immaculé, il n'a plus la voix pour le faire. La voix trop rauque, usée par le sommeil...

Et puis la chaleur qui pèse sur sa main frémit et attire son regard. Il ne voit rien, sinon une masse de cheveux blond-blanc. Il a envie de se frotter les yeux, certain d'être sujet à une hallucination, à un caprice de sa magie, mais il ne peut bouger ses membres. Il plisse ses paupières, essaie de s'agiter.

« Harry... non.. » marmonne la voix du jeune homme à qui appartiennent les cheveux. Le jeune malade sursaute, puis gémit de douleur. Le moniteur s'affole avant de reprendre son rythme normal. Cette légère agitation réveille le garçon blond.

Il papillonne des yeux avant de se redresser brusquement. Il se racle la gorge, presque embarrassé, et est même sur le point de rougir, avant de se reprendre à temps. Le self-self-control Malfoyen ne l'a pas entièrement quitté. Ouf ! Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas parlé dans son sommeil...

« Hum... Potter. Ravi que tu sois réveillé...

- Dra... Mal... Malfoy ? ? ! !

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, Potter ? Un rêne du Père Noël en perruque blonde ? Je vois que le coma ne t'a pas arrangé le cerveau !

- Qu'est-ce que... Coma ? Quoi ? Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Et toi aussi, par la même occasion ?

- Ben voyons ! Je t'attendais pour qu'on se fasse une belote, bien sûr ! Avec Granger et Weasley, il nous manquait un joueur ; on en a marre du tarot. Et puis on n'allait pas inviter Crabbe ou Goyle, déjà parce que Goyle est mort, et ensuite parce que je suis sûr que Crabbe serait incapable de différencier la Dame du Valet...

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Laisse tomber, Potter, n'essaie pas de réfléchir, ça ne te va pas au teint.

- Malfoy ! Tu vas m'expliquer, à la fin ?!

- Mais tu connais l'histoire, mon cher Potter. Tu t'es pris pour un sachet de thé romantique, et après m'avoir fait une superbe déclaration, tu t'es fait exploser les veines, ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ? ! »

Tant de hargne, tant de colère et de mépris... Mais qui cachent tant de peine et d'amertume... Seulement, Harry ne sait pas le sens caché de cette violence si amère. « _Et ça vaut mieux_ » songe le jeune Malfoy.

Un nuage de douleur assombrissant les yeux de Harry menace de tourner à l'orage et Draco se mord la langue de s'être emporté. « _Quel idiot, aussi !_ » pense-t-il « _Pourquoi avoir fait une bêtise pareille ? !_ » Les émeraudes sous les sourcils froncés de Harry lancent maintenant des éclairs.

« Har... Pot... Harry, se décide enfin Draco, tentant de réparer son erreur.

Trop tard...

- Je t'interdis. D'utiliser. Mon prénom, Malfoy, gronde Harry d'une voix tremblante de fureur mal contenue.

- Harry... Potter, je... Je suis dés...

- Tes excuses m'importent peu, la fouine. Sors. D'ici...

- S'il te plaît... Écoute...

- TOUT DE SUITE !

Une nouvelle fois le moniteur s'affole. Harry serre les mâchoires pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Ses forces s'épuisent vite et il n'aura bientôt plus le courage de se retenir de pleurer encore longtemps. Maudites soient ces larmes ! Maudit soit ce coeur qui bat encore !

Il voit enfin Draco se lever, les yeux étrangement voilés, et se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvre.

« Je t'envoie Granger » annonce-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant malencontreusement la porte entrouverte.

« Hermione ! » La voix de Malfoy résonne dans le couloir. Depuis quand le Serpentard appelle-t-il la meilleure amie de Harry par son prénom ? L'éternel Survivant tend l'oreille comme il peut. La discussion promet d'être intéressante, si discussion il y a. Et en effet...

« Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il... Harry s'est réveillé..

- Merveilleux ! Il faut que j'aille l'embrasser !

- ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Oh !

- Quoi « oh ! » ?

- Tu... tu ne lui rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es enfin croisé son regard et tes résolutions sont parties en fumée, c'est ça ?

- Je... je... oui... »

Un profond soupir désespéré s'élève de la poitrine de Draco. Soupir qui fait écho à celui de la jeune femme exaspérée. Dans la tête de Harry, des questions fleurissent sans qu'il puisse y répondre. Il écoute attentivement, maintenant.

« Draco... On en a parlé des centaines de fois ! C'est à toi de lui dire ! Je ne peux pas, et je ne _veux_ pas le faire à ta place.

- Je sais bien, Mione, je sais tout ça... mais...

- Mais tu es incapable de lui adresser la parole sans que vous ayez des mots. Et tu as été tellement surpris par son réveil que tu n'as pas eu le temps de te préparer à l'affronter.

- ... »

Un silence explicite répond à Hermione, la perspicace Hermione, qui soupire de nouveau.

« Dray... Tu es incorrigible ! Bon, je vais voir comment il va... Et oui, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là, je vais tâter le terrain pour te faciliter la tâche.

- Merci ! Merci Mione ! Je t'adore !

- Je sais. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il te restera le plus gros du travail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Les larmes coulent de nouveau des paupières de Harry, sans qu'il puisse les retenir ou les effacer d'un revers de manche, quand Hermione ouvre la porte à la volée et se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aussi pleure. De gros sanglots de soulagement. Et Harry a l'impression qu'elle ne joue pas la comédie. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, derrière cette porte, elle semblait si détachée, si indifférente à son sort... Il ne comprend plus rien.

Finalement, la crinière broussailleuse se recule, et Harry peut enfin observer la visage de sa meilleure amie. Il ouvre la bouche, se décroche la mâchoire. Comme elle a changé ! Pourtant, en quelques heures, ce ne peut être possible... Cette figure émaciée, ces yeux ternes, ce teint pâle et ces cernes...

Harry referme la bouche, et tente le tout pour le tout :

« Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'_il_ vous entende, _Dray_ et toi, _Mione_ ? » Demande-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Il n'en peut plus de perdre du temps pour souffrir immanquablement à la fin. Alors il va droit au but, brûle les étapes pour mieux se rétamer. Et tant pis si Hermione pâlit.

Seul le silence lui répond.

« Alors ? S'impatiente-t-il augmentant le ton d'un cran.

- Harry, ce...

- En fait, laisse tomber, Hermione, je n'ai même pas envie de t'entendre. Va retrouver ton Dray chéri. »

La gifle part d'un coup. Harry ne peut pas l'éviter et elle claque sur sa joue dans un grand bruit. Il ne peut même pas atténuer la brûlure en passant la main sur sa mâchoire.

« Arrête imbécile ! Arrête de t'emporter bêtement et laisse-moi t'expliquer, tu veux ? !

- Je... désolé Herm... Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe...

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, 'Ry, je n'aurais pas dû te gifler... Mais je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, et puis après trois ans, je suis toujours en colère contre toi...

- Quoi ? Trois ans ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait il y a trois ans ? Si c'est pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu sais bien que je n'y étais pour rien !

- Harry... Voilà le point délicat... Il y a trois ans, tu... Tu as essayé de... te... de te tuer...

- Arrête de me faire marcher, Hermione, c'était il y a quelques jours maximum, ça !

- Regarde-moi, Harry. Crois-tu que j'aurais tant changé en quelques jours ? Et que je serais devenue Médicomage ? Cela dépend vraiment de ce que tu entends par quelques jours... »

En effet, en baissant les yeux, Harry voit le badge « Mrs GRANGER Hermione » accompagné de la baguette et de l'os, emblème de Sainte Mangouste, sur la robe verte de son amie.

« Quoi ? Trois ans...

-Oui, Harry, ça fait trois ans que tu étais dans le coma.

-Mrs Granger... Et tu es.. mariée ?

-... un nouveau silence répond, embarrassé.

-Et c'est ce cher Malfoy, l'heureux élu, c'est ça ? ! » Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'être en colère. Trois ans dans le coma. Il aurait largement préféré mourir que d'attendre la réponse à sa question...

« Harry...

-C'est bon, tu peux me le dire, Hermione. Je ne suis plus à ça près. Évite les pincettes, ça va m'énerver plus qu'autre chose. J'espère qu'il est bon au pieu au moins ! Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas pris son nom ? Tu avais honte ?

-Harry Potter ! Arrête immédiatement de parler de lui comme ça !

-C'est ça, défends ton beau prince !

-Harry... Arrête, je t'en supplie !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrêterais ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me débrancher, ça t'aurait évité cet embarras !

-Potter ! La voix de Draco claque sur le seuil.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... De retour, Malfoy ? Le petit couple réuni, comme c'est mi... non, écoeurant, devrais-je dire.

-Harry ! Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Hermione, c'est très clair. »

Le visage de Harry est devenu froid, impassible. Et cette rage est bien pire que la colère, songe Draco.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu épouserais une Sang-de-Bourbe, _Dray _!

-Harry... le ton d'Hermione est de plus en plus suppliant, et elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-Et ce cher Ron, qu'a-t-il pensé de ce mariage ? Il en est mort ?

-Oh non, Potter, c'est même lui qui en a eu l'idée. »

La mâchoire inférieur de Harry se décroche encore une fois du reste de son visage. Draco ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner.

« On peut enfin parler Potter ? Bien. Non, bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas marié à Hermione ! Et je suis gay, qui plus est !

-... Alors... pourquoi cet embarras ?

-Tes deux meilleurs amis se sont mariés en ton... _absence_, Potter, ça ne te fait rien ?

-... Euh... ben... ça devrait ?

-Okay, tu digères la première phase. Maintenant, je t'annonce la deuxième, bien meilleure, celle-là : J'ai été le témoin de Granger. Et maintenant ?

-Pardon ? ! Hermione ? »

La sus-nommée relève bravement la tête et Draco l'admire, vu la colère qui étincelle dans les yeux de Harry. D'ailleurs, le jeune blond recule discrètement et referme la porte silencieusement derrière lui, pour échapper au massacre.

« Ben tu sais, Harry, c'était l'année dernière... ça faisait deux ans déjà que tu étais dans le coma, on avait perdu espoir...

-Non, mais le mariage, à la limite, je comprends, mais Malfoy !

-Ben... Ron n'a pas trop approuvé, au départ...

-Tu m'étonnes ! »

Harry imagine la tête ébahie de Ron quand Hermione lui a annoncé la nouvelle. Il a presque envie de rire, mais Hermione continue sur sa lancée, et l'histoire l'intrigue, alors il se tait.

« ... mais quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il représentait pour toi, il a abdiqué.

-... Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon coma ! Vous avez bien discuté autour du feu ? Les secrètes petites histoires de coeur du Survivant vous ont plu ? Remarquez, ça a dû donner lieu à de bonnes blagues autour d'un verre de Firewhisky...

-Arrête ! S'il te plaît, écoute-moi... Et arrête les sarcasmes, parce que je vais finir par te gifler une nouvelle fois ! »

Harry prend une profonde inspiration. Cette discussion l'épuise, il est las de ces rebondissements interminables. Il décide de se calmer, de se reposer en écoutant. Il décidera après s'il doit se mettre en colère.

« Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe...

-Merci. Bon, ça va être assez difficile, le début est un peu flou pour moi. Seul Draco connaît toute l'histoire. C'est de ça qu'on parlait quand tu nous as entendus dans le couloir... Bref... C'est parti...

« Tout a commencé quand Draco est entré dans notre salle commune, le fameux soir. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, paniqué... On a cru qu'il avait pleuré, c'est dire ! Bref, toujours est-il que quand Draco s'est précipité vers les dortoirs, Ron s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Après aucun des deux n'a voulu me dire ce qui s'est passé quand ils sont arrivés à destination. Moi, j'étais restée plantée dans la salle commune, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et puis, au bout d'une minute ou deux, qui m'ont semblées infinies, Ron a déboulé des escaliers vers le portrait. Je l'ai appelé, mais il m'a crié qu'il n'avait pas le temps, et de ne surtout pas monter. Il était tellement blanc et avait l'air tellement bouleversé, que pour une fois, je l'ai écouté. J'ai tourné en rond pendant ce qui m'a paru une éternité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, et Malfoy n'était toujours pas descendu. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, et que Malfoy y était mêlé, de près ou de loin. La curiosité me dévorait. Et quand j'ai enfin voulu monter, j'ai à peine posé le pied sur la première marche que la Grosse Dame a pivoté encore une fois pour laisser entrer Ron, avec à sa suite McGonagall, Rogue, et Pomfresh. Les trois adultes ont monté les marches quatre à quatre pendant que je me débattais dans les bras de Ron, qui m'empêchait de les suivre.

« Je me battais encore quand ils sont redescendus. D'abord McGonagall puis Rogue, Pomfresh qui te faisait léviter en piteux état, et Malfoy qui suivait cette procession funèbre, sans te quitter un instant de ses yeux rougis. McGonagall nous a expressément demandé de prévenir Sainte Mangouste, et c'est Ron qui s'en est chargé. Moi je ne pouvais plus bouger. Te voir dans cet état, c'était... C'était comme un retour quelques mois en arrière, quand tu étais revenu du combat contre Voldemort... Et encore... J'ai l'impression que c'était pire... Quand j'ai vu ton corps, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. C'était horrible. Et je ne comprenais toujours pas... Je ne voulais pas comprendre, je crois... Je ne voulais pas voir les plaies à peine fermées et boursouflées qui striaient tes bras. Moi qui suis d'habitude efficace dans les situations d'urgence, là, j'ai été incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Heureusement que Ron était là. Il a vraiment été exceptionnel à ce moment-là. Et depuis trois ans, je l'admire toujours autant pour ça... Bref...

« J'ai suivi la procession. On est sortis de la tour des Gryffondor et on s'est dirigés rapidement vers le bureau de la directrice. Ron nous y attendait ; il avait contacté Sainte Mangouste grâce au tableau de Dilys Derwent, et il faisait les cent pas. McGonagall s'est emparée d'une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette et l'a jetée dans le feu pour nous emmener à l'hôpital. Là, des Médicomages nous attendaient et se sont précipités sur toi pour te prendre en charge. État critique. Tu as disparu entre leurs mains pendant une semaine. On ne savait rien de ce qui se passait... On a attendu tous les trois ici pendant sept jours, et sept nuits, muets, insomniaques et l'estomac noué. On était juste là, comme des loques, à attendre de tes nouvelles...

-Trois ? Tous les trois ? McGonagall était avec Ron et toi ? Elle a pu manquer une semaine de direction ?

-Non, Harry... C'est là que l'histoire commence vraiment... Draco a patienté avec nous. Au départ, il était à un bout du couloir, et nous à l'autre. Ron était persuadé que ce qui t'arrivait était de sa faute. Comment aurait-il su, sinon ? Et puis, tu connais Ron, il se sentait véritablement coupable de n'avoir rien vu... Alors accentuer la rancune Malfoy/Weasley, c'était une façon de se décharger de sa culpabilité.

« Et puis la troisième nuit, j'en ai eu marre. On était tous à cran, on s'inquiétait tous pour toi, alors pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaître, enfin ? Avec Ron, on somnolait toujours aux mêmes heures, et la troisième nuit, où j'étais trop anxieuse pour dormir, j'ai vu Draco... Oh là là ! Il va m'en vouloir de t'avoir dit ça ! Bref... J'ai vu Draco pleurer en lisant un parchemin qui avait l'air usé à force d'être lu et relu. Je me suis approchée de lui, mais tu le connais, il m'a soutenu qu'il avait une poussière dans l'oeil... Enfin, toujours est-il qu'au fur et à mesure, j'ai fini par l'apprivoiser. Quand Ron s'est réveillé, on discutait amicalement, même si on s'appelait toujours par nos noms. Ron m'a sorti le discours du « Pacte avec l'Ennemi », comme de bien entendu, et on s'est encore disputés. Je pensais que Draco se moquerait de nous, mais rien. Il m'a même remerciée d'avoir pris sa défense. C'est à ce moment là qu'a commencé notre amitié. Et puis, quand la semaine s'est écoulée, les Médicomages nous ont dit que c'était une tentative de suicide, et que tu étais dans un profond coma. Ça nous a tous anéantis, même si on pensait bien à un truc comme ça. Mais ça a surtout touché Draco, je crois... Les Médic ont ajouté qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à refermer totalement tes blessures. C'était comme pour le père de Ron pendant notre cinquième année ; il y avait quelque chose qui t'empêchait de cicatriser. On a découvert plus tard que c'était ta propre magie, et on a fini par trouver un moyen de la contrer. Ils te faisaient des transfusions de sang deux fois par jours, c'était horrible. Draco était surtout choqué par ton coma, puisque quand ils annoncé ta tentative de suicide, il était complètement stoïque. Ron et moi, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu avais fait ça... Après tout, Voldemort était mort, tu n'avais plus de pression à subir, et tu avais l'air d'aller bien. Enfin... C'est ce qu'on pensait tous les deux, mais en y réfléchissant bien, les articles de presse et les hiboux incessants de Scrimgeour devaient être usants... »

Hermione s'arrête un instant, bouleversée par les souvenirs douloureux qui remontent à la surface. Harry attend patiemment la suite. Il n'a plus du tout envie de dormir, ni de se mettre en colère.

« Bref. J'ai décidé de mettre ma fierté de côté, et de demander à Draco ce qu'il savait. On était revenus à Poudlard, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Une sorte de routine s'était installée ; on mangeait tous les trois en silence, se jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux à travers les tables, puis on allait en cours, toujours en silence. On était les premiers à arriver devant les salles, et les premiers à en repartir. Même moi je n'écoutais les cours que d'une oreille. Tout Poudlard était angoissé à l'idée que tu décroches et que tu meures... Après les cours, on allait dans le bureau de McGonagall pour avoir des nouvelles. Toujours les mêmes ; état stationnaire.

« Et puis enfin on se retrouvait tous les trois dans ma chambre ou dans la salle commune, devant le feu, qu'on fixait sans bruit jusqu'à partir dans un demi-sommeil agité. Personne n'a rien dit quand Draco est entré dans la salle commune, la première fois. Tous savaient. On était devenus les trois inséparables dans la douleur. C'était une atmosphère vraiment bizarre ; même Parkinson, Bullstrode et Goyle ont arrêté leurs coups tordus. En fait, l'école, et plus particulièrement les septième année, était en veille dans un brouillard cotonneux. Finalement, McGonagall a décidé d'accorder les BUSEs et les ASPICs à tout le monde ; les profs n'arrivaient pas à enseigner, ni les élèves à écouter. Même Rogue a cessé ses bassesses, je crois qu'il lui manquait son souffre-douleur favori... Vraiment, c'était morne, glauque. Quand McGonagall a annulé les examens, il y a eu une simili-soirée pour essayer de se détendre, mais l'humeur n'était pas à la fête, et on savait tous le pourquoi de cette annulation.

« C'est ce soir-là que me suis décidée de parler à Draco. Ron était parti essayer vainement de se délasser sur son balai, et j'étais dans ma chambre avec Dray. Il fixait le feu avec un regard terne et je l'observait discrètement. Et puis finalement, je lui ai posé la question. Sans détacher le regard de la cheminée, il m'a tendu les rouleaux de parchemin devenus plats qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Ses yeux vides se sont remplis de larmes, et il est sorti de la pièce. À cette époque, je m'étais presque habituée à voir Draco pleurer, mais ça faisait quand même toujours un choc... Je l'ai laissé partir et je me suis jetée sur ta lettre. J'étais soulagée que Draco me fasse à ce point confiance pour me faire lire ta lettre. J'avais devinée qu'elle était de toi quelques jours auparavant, quand j'avais vu ta signature. Et puis finalement, c'était tellement évident. Bref... J'ai lu, et j'ai enfin compris, même si je n'approuve toujours pas. Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire comprendre simplement au lieu d'essayer de te foutre en l'air ? !

« Enfin bon... après avoir lu tout, j'ai retrouvé Draco, et on a longuement parlé, à coeur ouvert... Il en est ressorti beaucoup de choses, et surtout une profonde amitié. Ron a été un peu jaloux au départ, mais quand on est enfin sortis ensemble lui et moi, il s'est fait à l'idée que Dray soit devenu un ami. Même si après deux ans et demi, il ne lui fait toujours pas pleinement confiance...

« Après la soirée et le début de notre véritable amitié, on a décidé de quitter Poudlard. Plus rien ne nous retenait, et puis Dray et moi avions décidé d'entrer en école de Médicomagie. Moi spécialisée en cicatrisations difficiles, lui en Potions. Severus lui donnait un grand coup de main, et on avait enfin un but, celui de te soigner. On a mis un an et demi seulement à obtenir notre diplôme au lieu de cinq. Quand on l'a enfin eu, on a demandé ton cas. Personne n'y a vu d'objection, étant donné que les Médicomages se succédaient, sans rien changer ; tu avais toujours des transfusions deux fois par jours quand on est arrivés dans le service. Je me suis mariée avec Ron au Terrier en petit comité le lendemain de notre mutation. J'ai gardé mon nom pour le pérenniser, simplement, puisque mes parents sont morts. Draco a été mon témoin, te représentant un tant soit peu. Charlie a été celui de Ron. Il n'y avait toujours pas de progrès sur ton état, et c'était une occasion de profiter d'un peu de gaieté. Molly s'est beaucoup lamentée sur le fait que son septième fils de coeur ne soit pas là, mais après la cérémonie, on est tous venus te voir un par un. Te dire un petit mot, même si tu n'entendais sans doute pas. Si on avait su que tu te réveillerais près d'un an plus tard, on aurait attendu, tu penses bien.

« C'est Draco qui est resté le plus longtemps avec toi, après le mariage. Ron était assez furieux qu'il monopolise le temps de tout le monde, tu l'imagines très bien, je pense... Au bout de deux ans à côtoyer Draco, il n'avait toujours pas compris. Et puis il n'avait pas lu ta lettre. Dray m'a dit qu'il m'avait laissée la lire parce que de toute façon, j'avais presque déjà tout compris, mais que Ron devrait attendre que tu te réveilles pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était certain que tu te réveillerais un jour, lorsque le moment viendrait, et il voulait te laisser le loisir de tout révéler à Ron de vive voix.

« il s'est montré très fort, tu sais. C'est lui, avec Severus, qui a trouvé le traitement qui te conviendrait. Moi, j'avais l'impression de faire potiche, à côté d'eux. Il détonnait, vraiment très brillant, grâce à son espoir qui ne le quittait jamais, même quand on croyait que rien ne changeait... Je ne m'occupais que du théorique. Pour les détails sur le traitement, tu devras demander à Severus ou Draco ; je n'ai eu accès à leurs recherches qu'avec parcimonie. J'avais donné la base théprique, mais après, ils se sont débrouillés seuls. C'était un traitement de fond, les améliorations étaient minimes et décourageantes, mais Dray a continué. Et puis un jour, tes cicatrices ont disparu. C'est Draco qui a découvert ça. Il était toujours avec toi ; il n'avait que ton cas, et il ne rentrait jamais chez lui. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait un "chez-lui"..

« Bref... Après huit mois du traitement de Draco, tes plaies se sont donc enfin refermées et estompées. En huit mois jour pour jour, Draco avait fait beaucoup plus que des dizaines de Médicomages réputés en deux ans. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Je l'ai vu s'acharner toujours plus. Alors que je soignais d'autres patients et rentrais chez moi le soir pour rejoindre Ron, lui ne dormait quasiment pas, ne mangeait presque plus, et restait à ton chevet vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué tout à l'heure - j'imagine que non -, mais il a terriblement maigri et changé... il y avait une rage perceptible dans chacun de ses gestes quand il parlait de toi. Il nous soutenait que tu allais bientôt te réveiller, mais nous avions tellement peur d'y croire. Mais lui continuait à se battre, s'acharnait sur ses antidotes, et il a eu raison... J'ai honte de te dire ça, Harry, mais moi j'avais abandonné... J'espère que tu me le pardonneras...

« Avant-hier, Draco s'est assis à ton chevet, et il s'est endormi. Il ne s'est réveillé qu'en même temps que toi, et sincèrement, c'est la première fois que je le voyais dormir depuis de longs mois. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir tout ce temps... L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on...

« Il était certain que tu allais te réveiller, alors il a préparé toutes ces choses à te dire, et d'autres encore, mais...

-Mais il n'a rien trouvé d'autre à dire que des sarcasmes, » coupe la voix rauque d'un Harry exaspéré. La fin de l'histoire lui a semblé trop belle, trop rose pour être vraie...

« Mais il a été tellement surpris par ce réveil brutal qu'il attendait tant, que toute son amertume a ressurgi brusquement. Et tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, parce que moi-même, je suis aussi furieuse que lui !

-Hermione, je... je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris... c'était tellement absurde ! Je ne le connais même pas. Et avec un tant soit peu de recul, je comprends encore moins. À l'époque, ça me paraissait la meilleure, _la seule_, chose à faire... Je ne sais même pas si je regrette, je ne sais même pas si je l'aime, ou si c'est une lubie... Je n'ai jamais aimé avant, je ne sais même pas ce que ça fait... Je... je ne sais pas... _rien_... c'est vide... tout c'est ce n'est que du vent, je crois... J'avais peut-être juste besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour exorciser mes vieux démons...

-Ne t'inquiète pas 'Ry. Tu vas te reposer, parce que demain sera une dure journée, et puis, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Mais dans chacun de tes actes, Harry, je n'y vois que de l'amour... Si cela peut t'aider, je te conseille de suivre ton coeur...

« Ron est en mission, je le préviendrai de ton réveil dès qu'il rentrera.

-En mission ? Il est devenu Auror alors ?

-Oui, et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire ; il a été obligé de passer ses ASPICs, puisqu'il fallait un Optimal à ses examens. Dray a réussi à convaincre Severus de l'aider en Potions, je l'ai aidé en Enchantements et Métamorphose, et Draco l'a aidé en Botanique. Il a eu ses ASPICs six mois après ta tentative de suicide. Puis il a passé (et repassé) certains concours, et enfin, deux mois après notre mariage, il est devenu directement Chef des Aurors... Il faut dire aussi que sa réputation de bras doit du Survivant l'avait précédé... Je ne te raconte pas les chevilles qu'il a eu après ça, c'était infernal ! Heureusement, Georges a su lui remettre la tête sur les épaules à sa manière... »

Le sourire d'Hermione et ses yeux qui étincellent quand elle parle de Ron montrent à Harry combien il a été idiot de penser que son amie et Draco auraient pu se marier... Il savait pourtant depuis bien longtemps que ses deux meilleurs amis finiraient ensemble...

« Merci pour tout, Herm. Je suis désolé...

-De rien Harry, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, après tout... Mais jure moi sur la vie de Ron et sur la mienne que tu ne recommenceras plus une idiotie pareille !

-... je te le jure, Hermione.

-Bien. Je t'envoie Draco pour qu'il t'ausculte avant que tu te rendormes...

-Non ! Je t'en supplie, fais-le, toi ! »

Hermione sourit d'un air machiavélique, et Harry se demande pourquoi ce suppôt de Satan est sa meilleure amie...

« Désolée mon petit Harry, mais c'est soit Draco, soit Severus : il faut qu'ils voient les effets que leur potion a eu sur ta magie, par exemple, et ce n'est pas du tout mon rayon...

-Bon... à choisir entre un ange et une chauve-souris, y pas photo... »

Le sourire maintenant éblouissant d'Hermione paraît un peu trop victorieux pour être innocent, mais tant pis... Après tout, l'idée ne lui semble pas si mauvaise, en y réfléchissant bien...

« Bon, repose toi bien. À plus tard ! »

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et se sauve en courant, appelant Draco à tord et à travers. Mais Harry ne l'entend pas, plongé dans ses pensées qui divaguent. Alors comme ça, c'est grâce à Malfoy, à Draco, qu'il est encore en vie ? Hermione ne mentirait pas la dessus, et ce n'est pas une idée désagréable...

°0oo0°

Draco, qui écoutait la conversation derrière la porte s'éloigne discrètement, attendant qu'Hermione sorte et l'appelle. À présent, elle le connait si bien qu'elle sait, il en est certain, qu'il avait l'oreille collée à la porte. Et il a raison. Elle lui adresse un grand sourire avant de le héler dans toutes les directions. Puis elle s'approche de lui.

« Tu aurais pu en dire moins sur moi, lui reproche-t-il

-Drakychou, le titille-t-elle, allons, pas de fausse modestie entre nous ! Et puis, tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai drôlement mâché le travail !

-Un peu trop, justement, très chère Hermignonne... »

Hermione rougit sous le surnom affectueux qu'utilise habituellement son mari. Draco est fier de son coup, de la connaître aussi bien pour savoir qu'elle a horreur de ce pseudonyme embarrassant... Finalement, il est heureux d'avoir été accepté par ce petit bout de femme exceptionnel. Malgré les doutes de Harry, peut-être que rien n'est perdu... Et peut-être qu'il sera enfin apprécié à part entière par Weasley. Parce que mine de rien, maintenant, l'avis de ces gens lui est cher...

« Merci, Herm, de me laisser encore une fois lui parler... peut-être que je ne le mérite pas...

-Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne, je ne vais pas te l'expliquer. Et puis, malgré ce que tu essaies de cacher, en ce qui concerne Harry, tu es transparent ! »

C'est au tour de Draco de rougir. Maudite Hermione ! Avec elle, il oublie bien trop souvent le masque Malfoy au vestiaire... Mais après tout, en a-t-il réellement besoin ?

« Dray ? Il faut que tu y ailles. Si vous restez tous les deux à rêvasser chacun de votre côté, vous n'allez pas avancer beaucoup... »

Le jeune homme sourit timidement et se tourne vers la porte. Il hésite un instant. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de partir en courant ? Hermione le pousse gentiment. « _Vas-y_ »

Il pousse la porte. Harry le regarde bizarrement.

°0oo0°

Draco s'avance doucement vers le lit. Il a changé, oui, il est vraiment maigre.

« Draco ? Tu devrais aller dormir, les cernes ne te vont pas au teint... »

Ils sourient tous les deux avec hésitation.

« N'essaie pas les sarcasmes avec moi, Potter, tu es franchement mauvais à ce jeu là.

-Harry...

-Pardon ?

-Appelle-moi Harry. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, après tout...

-Oh ça... J'avais peur de m'ennuyer, si tu me claquais entre les pattes. »

La voix de Draco est étrangement étranglée. Hermione aurait-elle eu vraiment raison ?

« Bon alors, tu m'auscultes ?

-Hum... euh... oui. Bien sûr. Alors, euh... »

Le jeune médicomage semble avoir perdu ses moyens, ce qui fait sourire Harry.

« Alors comme ça, Rogue aussi y est pour quelque chose dans ma guérison ? J'ai vraiment dû lui manquer pendant trois ans... »

Draco rit. C'est un son merveilleux qui carillonne encore longtemps dans la chambre après que le blond se soit tû. Puis Draco regarde Harry d'un air songeur.

« Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais je crois qu'il te tient en haute estime. Et de toute façon, qui voudrait perdre le faiseur d'ennuis numéro un ? »

C'est au tour de Harry de rire. Mais ses muscles engourdis et atrophiés protestent rapidement ; il tousse, et Draco se précipite sur lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir dans son lit.

« Merci. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me remette au sport pour reprendre mon job à plein temps. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui crée les ennuis ; ce sont toujours les ennuis qui me trouvent !

-Peuh, tu parles, je suis sûr que tu adores te battre contre des Détraqueurs, ou contre un Basilic... M'enfin, je veux bien croire que tu aies besoin de te remuscler, il y a du travail !

-Tu m'aideras ? »

Harry a laissé échappé malencontreusement cette timide interrogation pleine d'espoir. IL se mord la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé.

« Bien sûr ! » affirme Draco, fixant le lèvre rougie.

Oups... Chacun son tour pour les gaffes...

Il se décide enfin à faire un examen approfondi à l'aide de sa baguette, détournant ainsi momentanément la conversation qui s'embourbe...

« Tout est en ordre, annonce-t-il enfin. Ta magie a subi une sérieuse secousse, mais notre potion l'a aidée à s'en remettre. Tu seras toujours aussi puissant, mais elle sera mieux canalisée.

-Bien. De toute façon, ça n'a plus grande importance, maintenant. Quelle est la potion que vous avez utilisée ?

-Le nom ne te dirait rien, nous l'avons inventée, et puis tu n'y connais rien en Potions de toute façon... »

Il sourient encore une fois ensemble, presque naturellement. Draco se sent léger.

« Dray ? Le surnom affectueux est venu de lui-même.

-Mmh ?

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Sincèrement, tu fais peur à voir ! »

Draco est encore plus beau, quand il sourit.

« Je vais attendre que tu t'endormes, et promis, j'irais au lit.

-Ça me va. »

Harry est heureux. Il n'aurait pas osé demander, mais puisque la réponse s'impose d'elle-même, il en est ravi. La route va être longue, songe-t-il en s'endormant. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. L'amour se construit, dit-on. Mais s'aimer, c'est construire un futur, n'est-ce pas ?

« Harry ?

-...

-Tu m'as manqué. »

Le futur au bout de la route n'est peut-être pas si loin, finalement...

**FIN**

_** merci au film Moulin Rouge ! Pour sa super phrase bateau ! **_

_**'A y est ! Ce fut long et fastidieux de relire et retranscrire mes pattes de mouches, mais c'est fait ! Bon, je vous épargnerai le mythe des âmes soeurs (enfin... je Me l'épargnerai... ), mais j'aime de plus en plus cette fin...**_

_**Je vous l'avais dit que ce ne serait pas une suite triste ! Ouais, j'avoue, c'est un happy-end tout rose, parce que j'aime vraiment quand Draco et Ryry sont vraiment ensemble... Enfin, c'est pas trop le cas ici, mais bon, c'est sur la bonne voie...**_

_**Bon, ben voilà, en espérant que vous avez apprécié un tant soit peu cette petite aubade, et que vous m'en laissiez une trace de votre lecture...**_

_**à plus, peut-être...**_


End file.
